Loving Alice
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: Tom won't be coming back from this Spook's mission, and they both know it.


"Alice." She turned to face me, and I could tell she was about to break into tears. Why were we always saying goodbye? At least, that's what it seemed like. One of us was always going off somewhere (usually me), and the other one stayed behind. This time it was slightly different, however. We both knew I probably wasn't coming back, and right now it seemed Alice was more afraid of my death than I was. Fighting her father wouldn't be very easy. He's only the strongest, most evil power in the world. I looked at her, just taking my best friend in. Her pretty black dress was sleek, tied with a white string with tattered ends. I noticed something my attention had never been drawn to before: her body. I never noticed how, although her shape was small and skinny, Alice had full, fit curves. Or how her pale skin glowed in any light. She was no longer my casual friend. Affection, friendlier than "just friends" affection would be, buzzed inside of me, stronger than had even been before. I felt love. And I stood there, loving Alice as she stared at me with tears snaking down her cheeks.

"So you're finally leaving me. For good." The last two words she spoke rose in pitch and cut off abruptly as she choked out a sob.

"You make it sound like…" I halted. She made it sound like I was breaking up with her, but I didn't want to say it. We both ignored the unfinished sentence, and an uncomfortable silence fell on us. I didn't want our last encounter to be like this!

Suddenly Mr. Gregory walked by us. He looked weary and ill, even in the sunlight.

"Come along, lad. Meet me outside within five minutes." He eyed Alice suspiciously, something I loathed. "And hurry up." He finished unsympathetically.

"Alright." I choked, turning away so he wouldn't see the tears burning in my eyes. I didn't want to say any more because I knew my voice would crack halfway through the sentence and tears would spill out. The door shut behind me. Now Mr. Gregory couldn't see me cry, but I still didn't want Alice to, either. I hung my head, unable to stop the sobs. Suddenly she was hugging me, and without thinking I wrapped my arms around her, finally giving in and holding her to me. I cried on her shoulder (literally) for a long time, and we broke apart only after we both ran out of tears.

"I'm going to miss you." I said lamely. I think that was apparent after the dramatic, emotional scene we had just created.

"Hope so." Alice smiled weakly.

We looked at each other sadly. What could I say to her? I loved her. I did, so much. My heart was hurting in my chest as I looked at her.

"Maybe I'll be okay." I suggested, no emotion or hope behind the words. But Alice sounded bright, brighter than me, at least.

"Maybe so, Tom." I looked up at her and she smiled at me. I smiled back, and moved closer.

"Just remember one rule on your journey, and you should be okay." I was curious as I stared into her chestnut eyes.

"What's that?"

She smiled mischieviously at me, tears filling up her eyes. "Stay away from girls in pointy shoes. I heard they can give you lots 'o trouble."

At the same time, we bent forward, and we met halfway. Her lips were softly moving against mine, and all I wanted to do forever was kiss Alice. I held her close, my arms wrapped tightly around her body. Her right arm was wound around my neck, and her left hand ruffled my hair gently. I'd only been kissed two other times, one by Alice spontaneously, and one by Mab invoulentarily, two years ago. I had never been kissed like this before. The other two were short and simple, but Alice was obviously more trained at the art than she had previously displayed. Her lips moved rhythmically against mine, parting and closing so that my lips were caught between hers. I tried to copy her movements vainly as she pressed her lips to mine. She started to get careless, and I could feel her tongue brush my lips every few seconds. I blushed and we slowly separated. She looked dazed, her hair ruffled slightly, and I forgot that this had previously been a scene of despair.

"I'll…er…uh… remember your tip…" I stuttered. Alice hugged me gently, and I held her one last time before picking up my staff and bag and darting out the door. As we set off, the Spook looked at me, shaking his head but smiling.

"You really love Alice, don't you, lad?" I blushed, surprised, and stuttered, "…but…how did you…?"

"The window, boy." He explained.

I looked down, ashamed, but Mr. Gregory chuckled, to my surprise.

"It's okay. You aren't in trouble. I, too know the temptation of a girl with pointy shoes." He winked at me. I smiled shyly and looked back at the house where Alice was before we turned the corner.


End file.
